Story Of A Girl
by AlleyAutobot12
Summary: Another Transformers Cybertron Reader-Insert. Our reader meets up with Thundercracker, telling him about the bad things going on in their life, so Thundercracker helps to cheer the reader up. R&R, Song is Story of a Girl by Three Doors Down.


-Jungle Planet-

You were trotting under the hot sun, sighing as you wore your (f/c) sunglasses to cover the sun's rays from your eyes. You were also sweating like a pig, but that didn't bother you as much. Your probably wondering why you weren't with the Autobots, and there was only one answer for it. You were on your way to go see Thundercracker, the crazy Decepticon whom you befriended and had a crush on, despite you two being on different factions. You enjoyed his kindness, his southern accent, and his ability to make you laugh instantly. You just loved the crazy Decepticon jet period. He just did the craziest things that made you love him period.

Speaking and thinking about him, you saw him flying around in the air, smiling to yourself quietly. You then whistled loudly to grab his attention as he looked down.

"Huh, (Name.)! Hey!"

"Hey TC, what up?"

"Nothing really, flying around."

"Then come on down, let's hang out!"

You both shout words as he landed near you, making sure to be safe. "Thundercracker transform!" He says as he changes to his robot mode, looking down at you, smiling. "I was wondering when I'd meet up with you again little lady. How's life?" He asked you as you had a bright smile on your face, your (h/l) (h/c) covering part of your face as you moved it from your (e/c) eyes. "Its been fine, I guess." You say, shrugging lightly.

"What do you mean fine? You usually have good days." Thundercracker says to you, a bit concerned as you sighed, shaking your head. Something was wrong, but you couldn't explain it to him at all, it was too personal. Basically, you just found out your parents were getting a divorce, and making matters worse, your brother just died on his tour of duty, making your day even more worse.

"Its nothing Thunder, really.. I'm honest." You say, trying to drop the the subject as quickly as you could, but he wouldn't let it go, folding his arms. "Something is up (Name.), and I wanna find out. Now." The tentative jet said, standing over you before kneeling down, being face to face with you, causing you to blush deeply.

"Well.. I.." You started off, gulping a bit as the words and thoughts came into your head suddenly as you felt tears in your (e/c) eyes, starting to cry and silently sob. "Oh.. T-Thunder... Everything's going wrong for me... My mom and dad are breaking up after twenty five years of marriage and my brother's dead!" You manage to choke out as you began to sob into my hands. He stayed where he stayed, his optics widened in shock, his face went from his enthusiastic smile to a frown of sorrow.

"(Name.)... I'm so sorry.. I, I don't know what to say. Must be terrible." Thundercracker says as he picked you up in his servo, trying to think of a way to cheer you up, then smiled lightly. "Hey (Name.), remember that one song you sung all the time whenever you were down?" He asked you as you nodded slowly. "You mean Story of a Girl by Three Doors Down?" You asked, remembering it quickly. He nods, sitting you both down on the ground. "How about you sing some of that, see if you feel well after that." Thunder says as you sigh, clearing you throat a bit, starting to sing.

"This is the story of a girl,  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world.  
And while she looks so sad in photographs,  
I absolutely love her, when she smiles!"

You start to sing, starting to feel a bit better. You weren't gonna sing the whole song, but you would sing part of it, just for Thundercracker, being that he was special and all. He enjoyed your singing so far, still smiling.

"How many days in a year, when she woke up with hope and she only found tears?  
And I can be so insincere, making the promises never for real.  
As long as she stands there waiting, wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes.  
How many days disappear, when you look in the mirror so how do you choose?  
Your clothes never wear as well the next day and your hair falls in place, but you never seem to run out of things to say!"

You kept the beat going, clapping your hands as you started to feel much, much better now. "Alright (Name.)! Now your getting your beat back!" He said cheerfully as you smiled, laughing a bit at his child-like happiness. Even though he was a Decepticon, he still brightened up your day, no matter what.

"This is the story of a girl,  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world!  
And while she looked sad in photographs, I absolutely love her,  
When she smiles!  
When she smiles!"

You finished there as he laughed in joy, kissing your cheek as your whole face flustered a deep red, giggling lightly. "Ya know.. Sometimes, I ever wonder if the girl in the song is you.. Because someone like you has one heck of a story to tell." He says truthfully as you kept your smile, feeling better.

So, after a while, you two had to depart, promising to meet up later as you hummed the song to yourself, having it stuck in your head. The song wasn't the only thing stuck in your head, Thundercracker was in your thoughts as well, and you intended to keep it that way for a LONG while.


End file.
